


Sail

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gandalf eases Radagast’s ride back.





	Sail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solarfox123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarfox123/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for auniverseforgotten’s “Radagast and Gandalf [a kiss as comfort]” request on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, The Silmarillion, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The sea is a gorgeous thing, and after so much chaos and devastation, watching its calm beauty is more than enough for Gandalf. He’s quite content on the upper deck, peering down as the waves lap along the hull. He lingers wherever he goes, because everyone on this journey is a friend, one that he holds dear, and there’s always something or other to say, even with people like Bilbo who haven’t been on the road in years. Gandalf spends much of the daylight flittering from one delightful companion to the next.

When suppertime arrives, the elves gather up the hobbits and usher them down to the lower decks, and of course Gandalf is invited. He enjoys eating well enough, has even gotten somewhat into the habit of it, but he doesn’t _need_ to, and he bids the party an early good night. For a short while, he stays above, simply basking in the glow of Arien’s fading rays as it glitters along the water.

Finally, he retires. He totters down the gently rocking ship and into the privacy of his shared cabin, where he thought his partner would be long asleep. Instead, Radagast is perched in the middle of the mattress, gaze lost in the porthole that hangs over their bed. The water isn’t far below, and the occasional splash slicks along the glass. It isn’t until Gandalf comes to join Radagast that he first notices the frown.

Radagast spares Gandalf a weary look. He looks every bit as _old_ as he did on the shores of Middle Earth, withered from the battering of centuries. Usually, he wears it well: like an aged and ragged oak with infinite lines and leaves to show for all its years. Now he’s only _sad_. Gandalf doesn’t have to ask. Radagast sighs, “I did not think it would be quite so hard to leave them all behind.”

“All your friends?” Gandalf concludes, knowing that every furred, scaled, and feathered creature in Middle Earth was some form of _friend_ to Radagast. Radagast nods heavily. Gandalf corrects, “Well, not _all_ of them.”

Radagast glances at him. Gandalf tilts to peck his cheek, offering a kiss of comfort, and reaches over to envelop Radagast’s hand in his. It should be obvious what he means: at least Radagast will always have his company. Radagast dons a slow smile, which blossoms wider when Gandalf gives his hand a light squeeze. 

Like it’s the most natural thing in the world, Radagast slumps onto Gandalf’s shoulder. Gandalf loops an arm around him to tether them together. Melting into one another, they watch the waves on their slow journey home.


End file.
